Encounters
by Kali Kerosin
Summary: For Neko-Tiara request Laxus x Lucy, semi-non-con to begin, but tis all good. Sex. 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hiro Mashima owns this gloriousness. I only wrote this story.

_Encounters_

No one expected Lucy to beat Bixlow. Gajeel stood behind the runes freaking out next to the proud Natsu at his nakama's victory. Laxus was decidedly even more stunned. As he waited patiently in the cathedral, the runes telling him of Lucy's victory had his eyes bulging out of his head. Soon after the ordeal Laxus was banished and began living in the forests around Magnolia. Natsu never saw him, despite him spending so much time in the forests there. Lucy was another story. She almost never went into the forest, but when she did Laxus was always there.

The first time Lucy had run into Laxus she stuttered his name before he walked away. The next time, he was sitting by the river. Lucy came up behind him quietly, intending to sit by his side, but she startled him instead. He jumped from his spot and pinned her harshly on the ground, his body covering hers. It took a moment before he realised who it was and let go. Lucy's voice was caught in her throat.

"Sorry for startling you," Lucy spoke up as Laxus moved away.

"Why are you here again?" Laxus asked, turning from her and sitting by the river again.

Lucy cocked her head in confusion, but answered, "Sometimes I come out here to clear my head, or find Natsu and Happy. This is where they like to fish." Laxus grunted and Lucy sat by his side a couple feet away.

The third time was a scary encounter for Lucy. Lucy was starting to like the annoying, angry, sometimes stoic man. His physique was hard to ignore and there was this scent he gave off that ruffled Lucy's feathers enough to find herself attracted to the man. This was not how she envisioned this encounter. Laxus on the other hand had stirrings. He didn't know what these stirrings were, he simply felt horny and he smelt Lucy might be the same and it just happened to be mating season.

Lucy wandering into the forest, genuinely upset about something. Lucy walked through the trees, hugging her chest in irritation. Laxus appeared before her with a wicked smile gracing his chiselled features. "Laxus?" Lucy questioned. The look on Laxus' face was concerning Lucy, she was frightened, but somehow also aroused.

"You sure come to forest a lot. And you always seem to run into me. Not exactly accidental is it?" Laxus questioned back. He was hungry, full of lust. As Lucy tried to explain she wasn't in the mood and really upset, he moved so that he was barely an inch from her face. She panicked. "You're much stronger than you appear aren't you?" Lucy shuddered. _Move your feet, Lucy! Walk away!_ Laxus' eyes glinted and Lucy stepped back stumbling to the ground. Laxus moved quickly covering her scared body with his, before taking Lucy's mouth roughly, despite Lucy's shouts of protest.

"Stupid Laxus!" Lucy shouted at herself as stomped around her room. Lucy was scared, hurt, and pissed. She thought she liked him, but she didn't think she was ready for 'that'. Previous to this encounter, she was a virgin. Now she wasn't. Also, she was not expecting to lose her virginity on the forest floor. Levy had been around earlier to help calm Lucy down and talk through the issue. Levy had already known her dear friend's feelings for the blonde mage, so the conversation had been more in the way of calming down and deciding what to do next. The reason for Lucy's current outburst against Laxus was Natsu's fault.

Natsu had jumped in through the window, but immediately moved back to only crouch in the window, as opposed to entering. "Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked as Natsu looked at her strangely.

"You've been marked," he said simply. Lucy's confused face prompted Natsu to speak again. "It has been mating season for Dragon Slayers. That's why Grey and I haven't been out much as well as Gajeel and Levy. Dragon Slayers can also smell the mate of another. We also have to keep our distance from the person who has been marked unless the marker allows it...So," Natsu finished, "Laxus marked you?"

"Natsu I don't want to talk about it. Now get out!" Lucy yelled. Natsu and Happy left without a fight. A Dragon Slayers mate could be prone to horrible mood swings during the mating season. Natsu really wanted to help, but she was now Laxus' and he had to go through Laxus if he wanted to help Lucy.

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted angrily. The Lightning Dragon Slayer glowered at Natsu. "What did you do to Lucy?" Laxus told him exactly what happened as they stood on a trail in the forest. Natsu was trying his best not to be furious with Laxus' story. But honestly, Laxus sounded like he was sincerely sorry for forcing Lucy, but he truly had feelings for her.

Natsu stood up after absorbing the story and sighed. "You should tell her you're sorry and how you really feel. Don't forget she's your mate now."

Lucy was finally over being pissed and hurt, but now she was sad. She sat on her couch curled up, eyes puffy from crying. She really liked Laxus. But he had hurt her.

She was lost in agonizing thought when a loud knock came to the door. She wiped her eyes thoroughly before opening the door and peeking out. Laxus stood there with an annoyed look on his face. "Go away," Lucy cried before trying to slam the door on his face.

Laxus' foot stopped the door and he entered, locking the door behind him. Lucy backed away slowly, but Laxus closed the distance quickly, gently taking Lucy's face into his hand and kissing her gently. "I am sorry," he said pulling back. "I couldn't stop myself. I love you." Again, Lucy sported her confused face, but once her face changed, Laxus crushed his mouth into Lucy's. Lucy moaned as Laxus' hands firmly squeezed her ass. She couldn't resist him now. She didn't want to resist him at all. He did say he loved her, so he had enough emotions to care for her.

Laxus' teeth grazed Lucy's lower lip, her gasp allowing his tongue to delve into her hot cavern. Laxus explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. They finally pulled away to breath and Laxus growled as he ground his hips into Lucy, letting her know how much he wanted her. Lucy blushed as the hard organ pressed into her. Laxus' mouth latched onto Lucy's neck, nibbling and sucking on every inch. He took her hips into his hands before moving and pressing Lucy up against the wall and pinning her hands above her before claiming her mouth again. Lucy moaned as Laxus' mouth moved lower on her neck to her collarbone. He could smell the arousal pooling to Lucy's nether-regions and growled at the delicious scent.

Finally, he couldn't help himself and knelt before Lucy. He lifted her skirt as he yanked her underwear off, tearing it altogether. "Laxus?" Lucy questioned. Without answering, Laxus lifted one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder before gently kissing her lower lips. Lucy shuddered and gasped as Laxus' mouth began to encircle her clit, licking and sucking hard on the twitching nerves. "Ahh!" Lucy's scream let out as Laxus' tongue plunged into her.

"Mmm," Lucy whimpered as Laxus stood up again. He picked up Lucy and threw her on the bed quickly. Before Lucy could sit up, Laxus was removing he skirt and throwing off her top while he himself had already undressed. Lucy's eyes rested on Laxus' swollen cock. "Laxus, I want you in me now." Lucy groaned, clasping her hands behind his neck and pulling him down to her lips.

Laxus spread Lucy's legs before swiftly entering her tight heat. "Ahhh," Lucy screamed delightfully from the intrusion. Laxus thrust agonisingly slow as he bit down on Lucy's throat. "More," Lucy moaned. Laxus smirked wickedly into Lucy's hair and began to piston in and out of Lucy faster and much deeper than before. Lucy wrapped her legs around Laxus' waist pushing him into her. The room had become heavy with scent of arousal and sex and the only sound was of bare skin slamming against each other and hard moaning.

Finally, Laxus' thrusts became erratic and faster than before. Lucy was unable to catch her breath as she panted and moaned. Laxus could feel Lucy's insides clenching as she neared climax. The pressure was building and building and finally crashed into both of them. They moaned each other's names as they came.

Laxus snickered and gave Lucy a few final hard thrusts and gasped as the final releases of their orgasms were rode out of them. Laxus pulled out and laid down next to Lucy, roughly pulling her into him as sleep took them.

"I love you, too, Laxus," Lucy mumbled as she fell asleep in his arms. Laxus smiled and pulled Lucy closer before letting sleep take him as well.

The next morning was also a first for both of them. By then, Lucy knew that Levy and Natsu would have spread the word of Laxus marking her. The guild would be excited, confused and eventually fight it out, so Lucy decided to skip it all. Lucy got out of bed and went to the kitchen. _This should be new. I am making breakfast for a man in my bed._ Lucy actually managed to make bacon, eggs, and toast with orange juice on her shaky legs. _I hope sex is always that fantastic!_

Laxus had been awake since Lucy had attempted to crawl out of bed and was watching her intently as she moved around the kitchen on her wobbly legs. He was grinning wildly at the satisfaction that his love making had made her legs weak. When she was putting the final touches on her well-made breakfast, Laxus jumped out of bed and sat at the table. Lucy turned and was startled by the very awake Laxus sitting at her table, completely naked. Not that she minded, Lucy herself was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. She smiled brightly at the man and gave him breakfast.

"Hungry?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Starving." Laxus stated simply. However, instead of going for the food, Laxus grabbed Lucy's wrist and set her straddling his lap. Lucy leant down and gently kissed the man, softly massaging her lips into his. The kiss became heated as he pulled her onto his lap and dominated her mouth.

Lucy's heat was radiating onto his pelvis and he immediately pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her pert breasts. Laxus immediately latched onto one with his mouth, rolling the nipple between his teeth as he took the other breast into his large hand, massaging it roughly. Lucy was moaning and squirming under Laxus' ministrations, accidentally grinding her hips down onto Laxus' growing erection.

He pulled away and lifted Lucy, positioning her over his swollen cock before sheathing himself in her tight wet heat. From there, Lucy did most of the work herself, using her toes to bounce up and down on the massive cock. Laxus was groaning from the pleasure and buried his face in Lucy's bouncing tits.

Suddenly, Laxus stood up, holding Lucy up by her thighs. He pulled out for a moment as he bent her over the side of her couch. From behind Laxus rubbed the length of his cock against Lucy's clit, feeling her body shudder beneath him. "Laxus, please don't tease me," Lucy whined, grasping the cock and moving it to her entrance. Laxus finally slammed into her harshly, keeping the pace up as he grasped Lucy's hips, so she wouldn't move as he pistoned in and out of her. All Lucy could do was moan "More" and "more".

Laxus felt himself nearing release and bent over Lucy so he could reach her clit and began rubbing in furiously. Laxus thrust a few more times before thrusting deeper than before, spilling his seed as deep as possible in Lucy, moaning her name as he came. "Laxus!" Lucy screamed as she climaxed below Laxus.

"Food?" Lucy panted, turning to face her lover.

"Yeah."


	2. Finally Back

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hiro Mashima owns this gloriousness. I only wrote this story.

_Encounters_

**Finally Back**

After Laxus and Lucy had finally been together and gotten their feelings sorted out, they found themselves on Tenroujima. They had never come out to guild. The only ones who knew were Natsu and Gajeel because they could smell the mating between the blond couple.

Coming back to Fairy Tail had been quite the transition and the Grand Magic Games were closely approaching. Laxus and Lucy had found little time to be together. But now the games were around the corner and they would see less of each other once again. It was time to show the guild their union.

Lucy came home from the guild and found Laxus sitting in front of her door with his arms crossed and his head hung low with his headphones on. Lucy smiled and tilted her head as she kneeled in front of the Lightning mage. Laxus looked up slightly and Lucy kissed him chastely on the lips. His right hand came up and cupped her cheek gently. He was always gentle with her, especially since returning from seven year of suspended existence. Lucy smiled and stood once more.

Once inside her apartment, there was a mirage of thrown clothes and anxious hands grasping at bared skin. Lucy's back was against the counter of her kitchen as Laxus' mouth found hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue expertly delved into Lucy's mouth with ease. She moaned and pulled back slightly.

"I want to tell our friends," Lucy stated in a manner that immediately told Laxus he was not going to rebut her request. Once Lucy saw the concession in Laxus' face she continued. "I want you to be there." At this Laxus groaned slightly. Again, he did not argue. "Tomorrow." Was Lucy's final comment on the matter.

Laxus was kissing and biting down Lucy's neck and collarbone, marking her was his most simple answer. He was saying, 'Fine' with his aggression and with the exposed areas he was marking. He was also stating, 'Mine' with his mouth.

The night descended into hours of pleasure in anticipation of the morning to come.

The guild wasn't rowdy the next morning as people were earnestly preparing for the Grand Magic Games. Laxus and Lucy walked in side-by-side. They weren't holding hands. Laxus didn't do that. Lucy didn't argue.

Mirajane was the first to notice. "Finally!" she exclaimed excitedly from behind the bar. The squeal of delight from the 'Demon' sent everyone looking towards the blond couple.

Gray was the first to look slightly stunned. Wendy blushed and congratulated the couple warmly. Natsu smiled and gave the thumbs up to both and Gajeel gave his signature 'Gihi' in response. Levy gave Lucy a hug, because of course Gajeel had told her and the poor bluenette had been waiting for sometime to be excited about the whole thing and talk to her best friend about it.

The only ones not exactly sure what had just happened were the Raijinshu. Evergreen, Freed, and Bixslow were slower on the uptake. This was Laxus...and the little blond 'cosplay girl'. Lucy saw this and gently tugged Laxus in their direction.

"So what's this?" Evergreen asked with a sideways smile as she was slowly realising the two had been a couple for quite a while.

"Exactly what it looks like," Laxus stated plainly his arms once again crossed.

Lucy smiled, Laxus had actually made a confirming comment about their status together. This was a treat indeed.

Freed immediately began blushing. His idol was in a relationship. Poor Freed now had to aspire to another goal in his life. What work this would be.

With his tongue sticking out in its normal manner, Bixslow commented, "So you're into cosplay cheerleaders?" This set Lucy off into her normal rant, to which he laughed at her. Bixslow sighed and congratulated them. Freed followed suit.

"Laxus!" came the booming voice of the Master. Laxus visibly shuddered, as did Lucy. In all honesty, Lucy had not thought of the Master in this situation. She had completely forgotten about Laxus' grandfather. "Come talk to me a while."

Laxus and Makarov disappeared into a back room. Lucy sat with Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, and Erza. She was very worried, but she carried on speaking with her friends normally as she waited.

It wasn't until much later when Laxus and Makarov emerged. They had been speaking for a few hours. Lucy had been told to go home earlier and was no longer in the guild. In fact, the guild was empty except for a few people. Laxus simply left the guild headed straight for Lucy's apartment.

As Laxus approached the Celestial mage's home, he spotted her sitting on the bridge over the canal. She was dangling her feet and humming as Plue waddled and danced around her. He made his way to her and she looked up. Before she could ask a ton of questions in rapid fire, he held his hand up and sat next to her, effectively silencing her.

"Well?" she asked once he was comfortably beside her.

He looked down at the swaying waves of canal and answered, "Well, he's not thrilled. There were a lot of threats in there, don't really remember them all. He's not totally convinced this will work. He had some really good concerns. Some of them I have been thinking of myself."

Lucy sighed and looked up at the sky and breathed deeply. "It will work," she said. Laxus looked at her. "I won't ever leave you. And you won't ever leave me. We've come too far. You're mine and I'm yours. Nothing will change that. And don't dragons mate for life?" she added at the end.

He visibly smirked and kissed her hungrily. 'This woman is crazy, but she's mine' he thought as she moaned into the kiss. "Can I have you, right now?" he asked lazily as they both became aroused.

Unlike most times they had slept together, this was slow. Meticulous even. Every piece of clothing was peeled off and thrown somewhere in the apartment. Every bit of exposed flesh was felt, caressed, stroked and clutched at.

Laxus was seated at the edge of the bed as Lucy knelt between his legs. She roughly stroked his awakening member until it was hard. She licked her lips and looked up at her wild lover as she took the engorged member into mouth, sucking gently at first and then more vigorously. She held his gaze. Laxus stared back, increasingly around by her flushed cheeks as her bobbed down around him. She began caressing and gently squeezing his sac and then sucking them as she stroked him. He was groaning and getting close.

"Stop," he commanded. Lucy stopped and came off of him with an erotic 'pop'.

She stood up and Laxus threw her on the bed. He was now kneeling between her legs. Laxus grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders so her knees were by his ears. He licked his lips as he gazed as the wet lips before his eyes. Lucy quivered under his searing gaze.

Laxus flicked his tongue up her slit and Lucy thrashed slightly. He did it again and again until Lucy began to moan his name. He finally licked and sucked her clit tentatively. He loved the sounds she made. It was probably the only reason he had for making her cum before even entering her. His tongue delved inside her velvet heat, licking up the juices hungrily. She always tasted like cherry and vanilla. 'Gods, what did she use to taste like that?' She was moaning something new now, but Laxus didn't notice as his tongue came back to her bundle of nerves. She was now almost screaming with pleasure as she came. Laxus came out of his reverie at that sound realising she had cum and pulled her legs off his shoulders.

She was sweating slightly as Laxus pulled her up to sit in his lap. He held her up slightly and then slowly impaled Lucy on his now weeping erection. Lucy choked on her breath from the delicious intrusion. Laxus moaned. She was much tighter than usual, most likely because she had just cum. He relished the feeling and showed it by lifting up the petit woman and continuously impaling her on his member with newfound vigour.

"Laxus," Lucy panted holding on to his hair as her back arched. He looked at her intently as they both moaned. "I.. ah! am yours, nngh! Don't forget that! Ah nngh!"

Laxus' heart clenched at that and he lay her down beneath him without pulling out. "Mine," he growled as he pounded into her mercilessly. He was intent on ingraining this on both of their memories.

With each thrust, Lucy felt another orgasm fast approaching. "Laxus," she moaned as her back arched off the bed in orgasm. Laxus slammed into a few more times before coming to completion inside Lucy. Lucy hummed at the wonderful feeling of Laxus' cum splashing deep inside her. He kissed her hard, immediately dominating the kiss with his tongue.

It wasn't enough. They needed more of each other. They would never satiated with just this. Especially not after the day they had. The night and next morning were completely lost to them as they hungrily made love over and over. They only stopped to sleep for a bit. Throughout it all they reminded each other of to whom they belonged, forever.


End file.
